


Bathtime

by TheCreatorOfTales



Series: A New Bed [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Another soft story!, Daphne doesnt like baths very much, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Soft!Joan, Soft!Vera, Sort of Smutty?, domestic AU, potential smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfTales/pseuds/TheCreatorOfTales
Summary: More adventures with Vera, Joan and Daphne!Joan arrives home from her shift to find Daphne running away and tracking dirt through the house, followed in hot pursuit by Vera.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: A New Bed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063016
Kudos: 17





	Bathtime

Joan didn’t know what she expected when she walked through the front door after her shift. Vera had been home for about four hours by the time she pulled in to the driveway and Joan wonders if her threat to bath Daphne had come true. The little dog was due a bath, and Vera preferred to do it herself.

She unlocks the door, and the sound of soft music floats through the door. There’s no sign of her girlfriend, or her dog but it’s calm.

“DAPHNE, COME HERE!” The shout breaks across the calm and then the telltale pitter patter of claws on the hardwood floor reach her ears. The tan Dachshund sprints across the other end of the hallway, escaping from the main bathroom, missing her collar and holding the sponge from the bath in her mouth, leaving a trail of what Joan assumes is dirt of some kind behind her. She’s dry, and fairly dirty so Vera obviously hasn’t managed to wrangle the dog into the bathtub yet. Joan hides a grin as she takes off her shoes, placing them on the shoe rack, and leaving her handbag on the hook by the door.

Then Vera comes running the same way as Daphne, the front of her white t-shirt soaking wet and an unimpressed look on her face. She doesn’t notice the dark-haired woman stood, unbuttoning her blazer to hang it on the hook. She runs into the living room, and almost as soon as she enters the room, Daphne comes scampering out, without the bath sponge, and realises that Joan is home.

Yapping excitedly, she sprints down the hallway, losing her footing and sliding slightly when she reaches Joan, who has crouched down to lavish ear rubs on the tiny canine. She’s covered in…garden dirt and leaves?

“Daphne? Joan! Oh good, you’re home!” Vera makes her way down the hallway, and Joan looks up and appreciates the view that the wet v-neck gives her of her girlfriend’s chest. She waggles her eyebrows at her girlfriend, who rolls her eyes with good humour at her. She bends at the waist, and Joan pauses in giving the dog belly rubs to press a gentle kiss to Vera’s grinning lips.

“Struggling, are we?” Joan quips as Daphne slinks around to hide behind her knee to avoid Vera’s attention.

“She rolled around in the compost pile as I was finishing the roses.” Vera sounds exasperated. “And yes, I still see you, you little menace!” She points at Daphne, who licks her nose at her.

Joan rises to her feet, pulling Vera to her with an arm around her waist, ignoring her protests.

“No, I’ll get you wet!” She doesn’t stop her hands grasping at Joan’s waist, as the woman kisses her way up her neck.

“That’s usually not a problem.” She says, husky as she kisses behind her ear as Vera giggles at the euphemism and tugs on Joan’s tie.

She reaches up to take out the insane amount of hairpins that keep Joan’s hairstyle secure, gently removing them one by one as the women drags her hands gently up her back under her tshirt, making Vera shiver. When her girlfriend’s hair falls into its ponytail, she gently tugs the hair tie down too, running her fingers through her hair and removing the feeling of pressure at the back of Joan’s head. The taller woman sighs happily at the feeling.

“Want a hand?” She says, pressing one final kiss to Vera’s cheek, still holding her around the waist and feeling that her work blouse has indeed, gotten damp.

“I wouldn’t say no.” Vera admits with a small grin. Joan squeezes her waist one more time and lets go, reaching up to untie her tie.

“Give me five minutes to get dressed into something else.” She takes off the now useless tie, and bundles it up in her hand as she begins to open the buttons on the cuffs of her blouse. Vera watches with unashamed admiration as the pale hands move up to unbutton the collar and neck of the blouse and then the sound of Daphne’s claws on the hardwood remind her that there’s a job to do.

“Stop distracting me and go get changed!” She gently shoves her towards the stairs, patting Joan’s rear as she passed, causing happy laughter to ring through the hallway. Daphne makes a beeline to the stairs, intending on following her mistress up the stairs.

“Daphne, sit!” Joan calls down the stairs and the order is immediately obeyed. “Stay!”

Daphne, although not happy about it, sits on the bottom step, and stays put. Whilst she knows that most of the time, she can be mischievous and get away with it, especially with Vera, if Joan gave an order, Daphne knew that she had to listen. She gives an unimpressed huff.

It looked like she was getting a bath, after all.

“Ah, no need for that, love.” Vera crouches to rub behind the dog’s ear. Daphne offers a lick to her fingers, and leans into her palm as she rubs her head. Her hand comes away with dirt on her fingers.

The sound of the creaky floorboard causes Daphne’s tail to wag and make a smacking noise against the step as Vera stands and watches as two pale feet emerge from the top of the stairs. Joan is dressed in a pair of grey jogging bottoms and a black strap top. She bounces down the stairs, and comes to a stop at the bottom, confused at Vera’s happy grin.

“What?”

“I love it when you wear those.” Is all she says, gesturing to the bottoms and Joan chuckles.

“Miss Bennett, what would your colleagues think if they knew you had a weakness for jogging bottoms?” She teases her, and Vera is quick with a response.

“That I’m normal, especially if they could see them on _you.”_ She winks. Joan simply presses a kiss on her cheek and then steps away when she feels Vera’s hand creep over her hip onto her rear.

“Now, we have a dog to bath.” Joan tugs on Vera’s hand and they walk towards the bathroom. “Daphne, come on!”

The dog stretches, and slowly walks towards the bathroom, trying to prolong the inevitable.

Joan sticks her head out of the bathroom doorway, and checks that Daphne is actually coming.

Daphne is lifted by Joan into the bathtub and is soon soaked with the shower. Vera hands Joan the shampoo and holds the shower head as Joan rubs Daphne’s fur into a lather. The dog huffs, but stays still, knowing that Joan wouldn’t prolong the process and would try to get her clean as soon as possible.

When Daphne is dirt-free and clean, Joan turns off the shower and Vera is waiting with a towel. They wait, knowing exactly what Daphne is going to do next. The small dog starts to shake, from the tip of her tail to her nose, and then erupts into a shake of tan fur as she manages to get water _everywhere._ Joan was wet from the process of showering her, Vera was wet again and Daphne looked very pleased with herself.

Vera scoops up the dog with a towel, and Daphne shivers as the two women make their way through to the living room where a hairdryer and a brush was waiting.

The tiny dog stands obediently as Vera holds the hairdryer and Joan brushes her fur out as gently and quickly as possible, and when they’re done, they lavish the dog with belly and ear rubs.

“Now, seeing as you were such a good girl for the bath, you want some chicken?” Joan coos at the dog that’s trying to lick her fingers as she strokes her ears.

Daphne freezes, her ears prick up and she barks excitedly once and speeds through to the kitchen.

“Bet you $5 that she’s sat by the fridge.” Vera says as she unplugs the hairdryer. Joan chuckles and gets to her feet, grabbing the wet towel and walking through to the kitchen, Vera following behind.

Sure enough, Daphne is sat with a wagging tail by the door of the fridge.

Vera offers a smug smile as Joan opens the door and grabs a slice of chicken and pulls it into small pieces. She tells Daphne to sit before each piece and soon, the entire slice has disappeared into the small dog’s stomach.

Joan gently pulls Vera into her embrace as Daphne trots off to her bed in the living room.

“So, it looks like I owe you $5.” She murmurs as Vera presses herself closer.

“It appears so, Miss Ferguson.” She tugs gently at the bottom of Joan’s top.

“However, my purse is all the way back in the front hall.” Joan purred at her, ghosting her fingers up the back of her tshirt, causing Vera to shiver. “Whatever shall I do…”

Vera chuckles, deep in her throat, and she bites her lip, shooting Joan a heated look. She tugs on the strap of Joan’s top, walking backwards as Joan follows, raising an eyebrow.

Joan presses a heated kiss behind her ear, and pats Vera on the rear. The shorter woman laughs, loudly and takes off with a giggle, tugging off her tshirt as she runs up the stairs, Joan hot on her heels, pulling off her own top and leaving it on the stairs.

Daphne raises her head at the sound of laughter and the slamming of the bedroom door, and then fidgets and goes back to sleep with a satisfied huff.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these sort of things! <3 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, and comments <3 I appreciate every one !


End file.
